


Take My Hand and Don't Let Go

by hernameinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are not wearing that! Get it off, Stiles! Now!”</p><p>Allison drops her lipstick, eyes wide as she meets Kira’s gaze in the mirror.</p><p>“I’ll go see what’s wrong,” Kira says with a too-wide smile.</p><p>OR</p><p>It's Allison's wedding day, and she just knows everything is going to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand and Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to stevebcky and nevergooutofstiles (tumblr accounts, not AO3) for betaing this for me! 
> 
> Warning for descriptions of anxiety throughout the whole fic. If you want me to tag anything else, just let me know.

“You are not wearing that! Get it off, Stiles! Now!”

Allison drops her lipstick, heart jumping anxiously as she meets Kira’s gaze in the mirror.

“I’ll go see what’s wrong,” Kira says with a too-wide smile.

“What if he’s spilled something on his suit?” Allison says, twisting around in her chair. “What if we have to get him another? We don’t have time—”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Kira interrupts. “Don’t worry. Just keep on getting ready, and I’ll be back in a second.” 

She squeezes Allison’s shoulders gently, then hurries out of the room, dress billowing out behind her as she wobbles in her heels.  _Again_. Allison just  _knows_ she’s not going to make it down the aisle without tripping.

Her hands are shaking as she picks up the lipstick again, and she puts it down after a moment, not trusting herself to finish her makeup without ruining it. She gets up and goes to the window, looking out over the grounds of the hotel. From here she can see the garden she and Lydia are going to be married in. It’s a large grassy circle, with an aisle created by two long, low hedges, pink and white with blossoms. At the end of the aisle is a stone arch, a few vines tumbling from it, just brushing the grass. 

In less than half an hour, Allison is going to be standing beneath it, watching her soon-to-be wife walk towards her.

That is, if everything goes okay. Everything looks fine from here, but would she really be able to tell? Shouldn’t the guests be seated by now?

Her stomach twists, chest feeling tight, and she just manages to catch herself before wiping her sweaty palms on her dress, using the hotel bedspread instead. 

She hears footsteps coming towards the room and looks up hopefully, but it’s Stiles, not Kira, who enters. He stops when he sees her, eyes running down her body then back up, looking astonished in a way that’s either terrifying or offensive.

“Is something wrong?” Allison asks, voice sounding high and breathy.

Stiles shakes his head and blinks a few times. “No. No, you look  _incredible_.”

Allison’s too relieved for it to register that his amazement is offensive then.

“I haven’t finished my makeup yet,” she says, going back to the mirror and sitting down, lining up the various powders and creams and brushes, but not picking anything up.

Stiles pulls up another stool and sits beside her. “You okay?” he says, looking far too relaxed.

Allison licks her lips and shakes her head, finally voicing the fears that have been building up inside her all day—suffocating her until she couldn’t even enjoy the wait. “What if something goes wrong? What if the band isn’t ready, or the food doesn’t arrive?” Her eyes go wide suddenly. “What if they forgot the vegan option?” she says, already half-standing up to go and find someone to check.

“Allison.  _Allison_.” Stiles takes her hand and pulls her back down. He waits until she meets his eyes, then smirks and says, “ _Relax_.”

Allison pushes him away, glaring. “Okay, I get it,” she says. “That was a silly thing for me to say on  _your_  wedding day.”

Stiles hums in agreement, then his face softens. “Really though, it’s fine. The band is here, I saw them setting up when I came in, and someone would have called if there was a problem with the food.”

“What was all that shouting about then?” Allison says.

Stiles winces. “I, er, thought it would be funny to show up in a plaid suit. Just the jacket,” he adds hurriedly at Allison’s horrified expression. “I’m wearing my real suit, see, look.”

He stands and does a twirl. He looks pretty good in the sleek suit Lydia picked out, and Allison can’t help smiling a little thinking about the look that must have been on her face when she saw him in plaid.

“See,” Stiles says triumphantly, sitting down again. “ _You_  think it’s funny.”

“You should have known better than to think Lydia would, though,” Allison says.

Stiles makes a protesting noise, but then sighs and nods. “Yeah. Not my finest moment. Kira and Malia are in there calming her down.”

Allison raises her eyebrows.

“Yeah, alright,” Stiles says. “Malia went to find Erica to calm her down, and Kira stayed to make sure she didn’t have a total meltdown. She’s a little nervous.”

“She’s not the only one,” Allison mutters.

“You’ve got nothing to be nervous about,” Stiles says. “Everything’s on track, neither of you have said anything about leaving the other at the altar. Although Lydia’s nervous enough that she might—Joking,  _I’m_ _joking_.”

The door opens and Malia comes in, face flushed red and going darker when she sees Allison shoving at Stiles. She’s frowning deeply as she pulls Stiles to his feet and away from Allison.

“Go downstairs,” she says, voice gruffer than Allison has heard it in a long time.

“I was just  _joking_ ,” Stiles insists, but goes when he receives twin glares from Allison and Malia.

Allison smiles apologetically at Malia as the door closes behind Stiles. “You look almost as bad as you did that time Kira convinced you to try a roller coaster,” Allison says lightly.

Malia cringes, wrinkling her noise. “You both stink of anxiety, and Lydia won’t stop shouting.”

“Sorry,” Allison says, turning back to the mirror and finding she’s been distracted enough that her hands are steady and she can finish applying her lipstick.

“It’s fine,” Malia says shortly, then more sincerely, “Really, it’s fine. It’s because you love each other so much, and want this day to be perfect.”

That more than anything calms Allison’s nerves, and she finishes her makeup quickly, Malia sitting beside her with her arms folded on the table and her head resting on them.

“Okay,” Allison says, taking a breath and standing up. “How do I look?”

Malia looks her up and down. “Really hot,” she says approvingly. “And you smell better too.”

Allison laughs and smooths down her dress. “I guess it’s almost time,” she says, heart starting to beat fast again.

“It  _is_  time.”

Allison jerks around, mouth falling open as she sees Lydia standing in the doorway, radiant in a long white dress, cheeks flushed pink, smile huge and bright.  She looks almost the same as the day Allison first saw her. Still young and confident and beautiful, but now with an added softness to her face that makes Allison fall in love with her all over again.

“Hey,” Allison says quietly, face hurting with the stretch of her own smile but unable to stop. Lydia seems to be having the same problem as she reaches forward and takes Allison’s hand, drawing her in. Her heels give her enough height that she barely has to stretch at all to kiss Allison.

She’s probably going to ruin Allison’s lipstick, but Allison suddenly doesn’t care. Doesn’t care about any of it, not the flowers or the guests or the food. It doesn’t matter, as long as tomorrow she wakes up as Mrs Argent-Martin.

 


End file.
